Angela and Shawn
by Jeremy Grove
Summary: This is a spin off of the story by Alaina. Her story is called The Continuing Lives of Boy Meets World. The story I am writing is about the lives of Shawn and Angela. Will they get married? Kids? Find out in the story.
1. Military decisions and other games

Angela and Shawn  
  
This is a spin off of the story by Alaina. Her story is called The Continuing Lives of Boy Meets World. The story I am writing is about the lives of Shawn and Angela. Will they get married? Kids? Find out in the story.  
  
Chapter 1- Military decisions and other games:  
  
Angela is looking out of the window in their apartment. Shawn walks in looking puzzled. "What are you thinking about babe?" Angela turns quickly to look at him as if she were startled. "Oh nothing, just thinking about the wedding. You know its next week." Angela said. "I know, and we still haven't told your father, I think you better tell him today." Shawn said. "I know, I guess I better call him. Do you think he'll be mad?" "Considering that we told him at the last minute, I don't think he'll be doing back flips." Shawn said sarcastically. "Shawn, I'm serious. I mean first I move here when I promised him that I would stay with him, and now I'm getting married and I tell him a week before the wedding! I'm not a good daughter at all. He might not even make it to the wedding, considering he is in another continent right now." Angela had tears welling up in her eyes. There was a knock on the door.  
  
Angela went to go open the door. She was in no mood to chat with any of her friends; she just wanted a nice night with her fiancé. She opened the door with hesitation. It was her father! "Daddy!" She hugged him so tightly that she didn't want to let go. She started to think about how she still had to tell him the news so she let go. "Angela baby! I missed you!" He was grinning from ear to ear. "Daddy I missed you too! Um why don't you sit down?" Angela was starting to get scared.  
  
"Sgt. Moore! I haven't seen you in some time." Shawn looked as if he wasn't scared at all. "Daddy, um I have to tell you something." Angela's palms were sweaty. "Your not pregnant are you?" Angela smiled falsely. "God no, nothing like that! I am actually." Sgt. Moore interrupted her "Getting married! I know! Shawn told me over the phone when he invited me over." Shawn smiled. Angela smiled from ear to ear and let out a deep breath feeling very relieved. "I am very happy for you darling! I can't wait until the wedding. I always knew it would be Shawn!" Shawn walked over to Angela and hugged and kissed her. "I told you it would be fine!" He whispered to her. She couldn't be happier.  
  
"So how are you going to have the wedding?" Sgt. Moore asked curiously. "Well were going to get married in an open field and clear out some snow for the isle and the chairs. Then there going to be big candles and lights in the snow. I'm also going to have Christmas trees surrounding the alter since were getting married on Christmas night." Angela smiled at the thought of her wedding. "That sounds wonderful. It's the best Christmas present I could ever have, gaining a son in law that I love."  
  
The phone rang. "I'll get it!" Shawn said as he walked into his room where the phone was. "So actually, I came here to ask you something. Its kind of been tearing at my heart for a while and I just didn't know when to ask." Sgt. Moore said. "What is it daddy?" Angela was puzzled and scared. "Well." Shawn interrupted him. "Angela. Topanga had her baby!" Shawn was excited. "Oh my god! Are you serious?" Angela was surprised. "We have to go see the baby! I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?" Angela said. "Before you go see it, I have to ask you a question." Sgt. Moore interrupted the excitement. "I was wondering if you two would like to come back to France with me after your wedding. I have a great house waiting for you, and it's a great place for a start out couple like you two. What do you say?" Angela and Shawn were frozen. "You want us to leave our friends to go back to France with you?" Angela asked. "Yes. Well.what do you say?" Sgt. Moore asked. Angela and Shawn looked at each other.  
  
Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger! I will try to have the next chapter out sometime next week! I hope you liked it! There is a lot more where this came from! 


	2. Trusting the love

Angela and Shawn  
  
This is a spin off of the story by Alaina. Her story is called The Continuing Lives of Boy Meets World. The story I am writing is about the lives of Shawn and Angela. Will they get married? Kids? Find out in the story.  
  
Chapter 2- Trusting the love:  
  
Previously on Angela and Shawn: "You want us to leave our friends to go back to France with you?" Angela asked. "Yes. Well.what do you say?" Sgt. Moore asked. Angela and Shawn looked at each other.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Daddy, that's a lot to ask. I mean I have already made a living here. I plan to get married here." Angela said.  
  
"I know baby, but this move would be so much better for you. I mean you could be with me, and still be with Shawn, and have a house that's already paid for. No bills. Who would want anything else?" Sgt. Moore asked persuasively.  
  
"What about Cory and Topanga. I also would like to see my brother, Jack. I haven't known him that long. I can't leave. Then again, a paid for house is great." Shawn couldn't decide.  
  
"I tell you what. I'll give you some time to think about it. How bout we all have dinner tonight, my treat." Sgt. Moore said happily.  
  
"Daddy, you don't understand. We can't go to France. I'm sorry."  
  
"Okay, Angela. I just have to say one thing, and that's that I have never seen you act like your mother. Good luck Shawn. Maybe I'll call you when I get back to France. Good day." Sgt. Moore stormed out of the door.  
  
"Daddy.!" Angela took two steps forward, but decided not to chase after him, for she was hurt as well.  
  
Angela began to cry. Shawn walked up to her to hug her but she wouldn't let him near her.  
  
"I'm just like my mother, Shawn. I'm going to walk out on you, and I can't let that happen. I can't hurt you. I might as well go now." Angela cried.  
  
"Angela, we had this discussion before. We are not going to end up like your parents!" Shawn yelled.  
  
"I didn't say we. I am just like my mother Shawn. My own father even said I was." Several tears were making their way down Angela's face.  
  
"Angela don't do this." Shawn begged.  
  
"I just need some time alone." Angela stormed out of the door.  
  
Shawn walked over to his blue leather couch and lay down. He rubbed his eyes. Was he ready for this? Shawn couldn't help but to think about what happened. He slowly got up and paced around slowly. He had to make sure that he was going to marry the girl that he loved. That girl was Angela. He thought about where she would be, and how he would get her to want to marry him again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Angela was at the lake skipping stones. She used to have contest with her dad on who could skip the farthest. She hated to b away from Shawn. She knew that she loved him just as much as he loved her, but she couldn't let herself hurt him. Suddenly she heard twigs crackle behind her. It was Shawn crouching walking slowly to Angela.  
  
"How did you find me here." Angela asked.  
  
"Well I knew that you love to skip stones when you have a lot on your mind, and this is the only pond close to our apartment." Shawn smiled.  
  
"Shawn what are we doing? Are we making a mistake?" Angela asked. Her eyes started burning with tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to hold it in.  
  
"Angela, do you remember when I found that purse that you borrowed from a friend?" Shawn was grinning.  
  
"Yeah." Angela was confused.  
  
"I carried that purse around for a while, knowing that this girl has to be the one. We had so much in common and yet we didn't even know each other."  
  
"Sure Shawn, but what does this have to do with anything?" Angela was still confused.  
  
"Well at the moment when our eyes met and I found out that you owned the stuff that was in the purse, I knew you were the one. You were so beautiful. I remember just wanting to run my fingers through your hair, and rubbing my hand against your soft cheek. I remember picturing us dancing in the moonlight all night long and never wanting to let go. Angela, I can't lose that. I love you Angela. You were my first love."  
  
Shawn bent down on one knee.  
  
"Angela, we have to trust our love. Its real, it's the only thing that's real to me." Shawn said.  
  
"Shawn?" Angela gazed into his eyes.  
  
"Angela, will you marry me?" Shawn looked at Angela focusing on the moonlight that reflected on her eyes. He then opened a box with a new, bigger and more beautiful ring in it.  
  
"Shawn you have a ring? How could you afford that?" Angela said.  
  
"I'll manage, but your more important to me. Angela, your not your mom, you're your own person, and I love you for that! Say you'll be my fiancé, again." Shawn laughed a little.  
  
"Yes, Shawn! We'll get married! But baby, I don't think I could have ever left you.or that ring!" Angela laughed too.  
  
"Next week we get married! I can't wait!"  
  
Angela leaned in to kiss him. Shawn stopped her.  
  
"Angela, can I have this dance?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Of course!" Angela said without hesitation.  
  
They started dancing. They both looked up at the moon and then looked at each other. Shawn's fantasy of them dancing all night in the moonlight had finally come true.  
  
Authors note-The next chapter is the big wedding! The big wedding should be out next week! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review the first 2 chapters that I wrote! Thanks! 


	3. The big day

Angela and Shawn  
  
This is a spin off of the story by Alaina. Her story is called The Continuing Lives of Boy Meets World. The story I am writing is about the lives of Shawn and Angela. Will they get married? Kids? Find out in the story.  
  
Chapter 3- The big day  
  
Previously on Angela and Shawn:  
  
"I'm just like my mother, Shawn. I'm going to walk out on you, and I can't let that happen. I can't hurt you. I might as well go now." Angela cried.  
  
"Angela, we had this discussion before. We are not going to end up like your parents!" Shawn yelled.  
  
"I didn't say we. I am just like my mother Shawn. My own father even said I was." Several tears were making their way down Angela's face.  
  
"Angela don't do this." Shawn begged.  
  
"I just need some time alone." Angela stormed out of the door  
  
(Next previous scene)  
  
"Yes, Shawn! We'll get married! But baby, I don't think I could have ever left you.or that ring!" Angela laughed too.  
  
"Next week we get married! I can't wait!"  
  
AND NOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR.THE BIG WEDDING! HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Rachel girl, this dress is beautiful!" said Angela and she studied the wedding gown.  
  
"I know! It would look great on you! I wish Topanga could be here, but she had babies!" said Rachel.  
  
"Yeah I know. Well, I'm going to go try it on, be right back!" Angela was so excited.  
  
Rachel waited patiently. She was so amazed that both of her best friends were growing up so fast. She was the only one out of the three who wasn't either getting married or having children. Rachel looked a beautiful dress that would fit her just right. She touched it, and wondered how it she would have her own wedding. She was looking at the price tag of the dress when Angela came out of the dressing room.  
  
"Oh my god! Angela that's so beautiful on you! It fits you perfectly! I wish I could wear it on my wedding day." Rachel said happily, but then thinking about her loneliness.  
  
"Really? You think so?" Angela asked already knowing what then next answer would be.  
  
"Yes! I think its perfect." Rachel yelled.  
  
"Well I'm buying it!" Angela said. "I hope Shawn likes it."  
  
"Oh he won't like it. He'll love it." Rachel smiled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Well Jack, tomorrow I'm getting married to the most beautiful woman in the world." Shawn said proudly.  
  
"Yes you are! You luck dog!" Jack teased.  
  
"I'm not even scared. You'd think that I would be." Shawn said.  
  
"Well Shawn, you and Angela have love for each other that I haven't seen since Cory and Topanga. By the way, are they coming tomorrow?" Jack asked.  
  
"Cory is coming, but Topanga can't because she's in the hospital." Shawn said.  
  
"Oh, bummer!" Jack said.  
  
"Eric is supposed to be taping the wedding, but then again, were talking about Eric." Jack laughed.  
  
"Well Jack, I'm going to turn in, its late and I want to get up extra early to help set up the wedding." Shawn said.  
  
"Dude, it's going to be freezing out there." Jack said.  
  
"Oh well, it's the best Christmas present a guy could have. Good night, Jack. See you tomorrow morning! Don't forget those rings!" Shawn reminded him.  
  
"I won't! I'm going to be the best ring barer! See you tomorrow!" Jack waved good bye and shut the door behind him.  
  
Shawn hopped into bed with a smile on his face. He turned off the lights and quickly fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shawn had gotten up extra early to set everything up at the wedding. It looked perfect. T about 6:00 that night, everyone started to arrive. The wedding was set to start at 6:30. Angela was in her car warming up, since they were getting married in the middle of nowhere, that's the only place that she could be without being seen. She looked in the rear view mirror to check if she was perfect for Shawn.  
  
"Okay Angela, it's almost time to marry Shawn." Angela talked to her self while looking in the rear view mirror.  
  
The bells were ringing which meant for Angela and Shawn to take their places, it was time to get married. Angela was hoping to see her father their in the audience. She stepped out of the car, and headed towards the aisle where she would walk down and soon marry the love of her life. When she finally got to the very tip of the aisle where she would soon begin to walk down, the audience gazed at her. She glared around to see if she saw her father. He wasn't there. She really wanted him to be there. She glared over on the other side, and she saw Topanga with her babies! She wanted to go over there so bad to tell her everything that has happened since she last talked to her, but she couldn't so she just waved and smiled. The wedding was set up very beautifully. Their were candles lined up on each side of the aisle she was to walk down leading up to the alter. There were decorated Christmas trees all over the place. Then, she saw Shawn. She couldn't help but to smile.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shawn looked at Angela. She was so beautiful to him. He never knew that she could get even more gorgeous than she already was! His palms were sweaty, and his left leg was shaking. Clearly, he was scared, but he was excited as well. He didn't see her father anywhere. He knew that she would be broken hearted about that. The music was starting. It was time. Angela walked down the aisle, and she was smiling. She finally got to the alter. The reverend started to speak. As the reverend was speaking, Angela heard footsteps. She turned to look, and it was her father. She was so happy. She looked at him, and he was looking at her and smiling. She turned back around and was listening to the reverend. He finally asked the questions that would change her life for ever.  
  
"Do you, Shawn, take Angela Moore to be your lawful wedded wife, through sickness and health, till death do you part?" Asked the reverend.  
  
"I do!" Shawn said quickly.  
  
"And do you, Angela Moore, take Shawn Hunter to be your lawful wedded husband, through sickness and health, till death do you part?" Asked the reverend.  
  
"I do!" Said Angela.  
  
"Then I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Said the reverend.  
  
Shawn kissed Angela with a big passionate kiss. He didn't want to stop. But he did, he would save it for the honeymoon.  
  
"I love you baby!" Angela said.  
  
"I love you too Angela! It's always been you!" Shawn kissed her again.  
  
Author's note-I hope you like the wedding! There will be a big reception and honeymoon! Please review these last 3 chapters! There are more chapters to come! Sorry there hasn't been an update for a while, but my computer was down! The next chapter should be up in the next week or so. 


	4. The smell of babies Part 1

Angela and Shawn  
  
This is a spin off of the story by Alaina. Her story is called The Continuing Lives of Boy Meets World. The story I am writing is about the lives of Shawn and Angela. Will they get married? Kids? Find out in the story.  
  
Chapter 4-The smell of babies (Part 1)  
  
Previously on Angela and Shawn:  
  
"Then I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Said the reverend.  
  
Shawn kissed Angela with a big passionate kiss. He didn't want to stop. But he did, he would save it for the honeymoon.  
  
"I love you baby!" Angela said.  
  
"I love you too Angela! It's always been you!" Shawn kissed her again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Let's get this party started!" Shawn yelled.  
  
It was time for the reception, and they weren't going to have it in the cold, they were going to a church gym for their reception. Angela and Shawn went into a limo where on the back, it said 'Just Married!' Shawn and Angela talked in the limo.  
  
"So wifey, how are you feeling?" Asked Shawn.  
  
"I feel great! I love being married to the man I love!" Said Angela.  
  
She leaned in to kiss him. After 10 minutes, of making out, they were at the church! They weren't the first ones their, they were the last. When they walked in, Angela's father was the first to come up to them.  
  
"Hi kids." Sgt. Moore said.  
  
"Hi daddy!" Said Angela.  
  
"Hi Sgt. Moore!" Said Shawn.  
  
"Look, you guys I just want to apologize for the way I have been acting. Its just that I really wanted to see you guys on a daily bases." Sgt. Moore said.  
  
"We did too daddy, but we need to stay here, and well your needed in France."  
  
"I know! I just want to wish you all the best luck as Husband and Wife, and Shawn, I'm still going to be watching you!" Sgt. Moore teased.  
  
Shawn laughed.  
  
"Good bye Daddy!" Said Angela.  
  
She hugged him.  
  
"Good bye Sgt. Moore." Said Shawn.  
  
"Shawn, call me Dad." Sgt. Moore said.  
  
Shawn smiled, and Sgt. Moore walked out of the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Shawny! Married! Feel any different buddy?" Asked Cory.  
  
"I feel happier! You know, I still haven't gotten to see your kids yet." Said Shawn.  
  
"Well there they are, Topanga has them." Cory said.  
  
"Do you mind if I hold one of them." Asked Shawn.  
  
"No not at all! After all, they will be seeing a lot more of you in the future." Cory said.  
  
Shawn went to go get one of the babies from Topanga.  
  
"Hey there!" Shawn surprised Topanga.  
  
"Shawn! How are you babe?" Topanga asked excitedly.  
  
"I'm great! Uh do you mind if I hold one of the babies?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Oh that's right! You haven't seen the babies yet! Well, little Damien looks like he's going to spit up soon, so you can have Adriana." Said Topanga.  
  
Shawn gently grabbed Adriana and held her in his hands. She opened her eyes at site of him. She had beautiful blue eyes that had splashes of green in them. Shawn couldn't help but smile. He loves kids. He couldn't wait to have kids. She smelled so good to him, like little roses, and another unique smell that only babies had. He touched her little fingers. They were wrinkly and soft. He then gave Adriana back to her mother.  
  
"You know Topanga, I want a child very soon." Shawn said.  
  
"Really? How soon you talking? Does Angela know your feelings?" Asked Topanga.  
  
"I want one, like, now. No, I haven't talked to Angela. I plan to talk to her right before our honeymoon!" Shawn winked at Topanga.  
  
"Well I'd like to see you have kids. But, you know Angela, when she's not ready she's not ready. So don't push her." Topanga warned.  
  
"Yes, yes I know!" Shawn smiled.  
  
"Well I'm going to have some crab cakes, care to join me." Topanga asked.  
  
"Uh not right now, there's something I have to do." Shawn said, and with that, he left the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey stranger!" Cory tapped Angela on the shoulder.  
  
"Cory! Hey! How did you like the wedding?" Angela asked.  
  
"It was great! Almost a good as me and Topanga's!" Corey joked.  
  
"Funny! Anyways, have you seen Shawn, our first dance as a married couple is up soon." Angela asked.  
  
"I saw him once, he was with Topanga. But right now Topanga is stuffing her face with crab cakes, so I don't think he's with her." Corey said.  
  
"Well he better get here soon, the next song is for us!" Angela threatened.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shawn walked out of the hotel where him and Angela were going to stay for the night. He glanced at his watch, and realized that he was going to be late for the special dance. So he jetted across the street and ran into the church door.  
  
"Shawn! There you are! I was looking all over for you! Come on, there playing our song." Angela smiled.  
  
"And now, the newly wedded couple may have their first dance as a married couple."  
  
The light shown on them just like when they danced in the moon light last week. He loved looking into Angela's eyes. They were so deep and pure. He could never figure her out, that's why he loved her. She kept him guessing. Angela leaned her head on Shawn's shoulder.  
  
"After this, can we get to the hotel?" Shawn asked anxiously.  
  
"You just want to go over their so bad because.well you know why." Angela grinned.  
  
"Come on Angela, I got something special for you, and we can come back down a little later." Shawn begged.  
  
"I guess that's fine. Lets sneak out of here before anyone notices."  
  
After the song was over, Angela and Shawn snuck out of the back door and headed for the hotel.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They were almost at their room. Shawn stepped in front of Angela.  
  
"Okay babe, here we are." Shawn said.  
  
He opened the door and there were candles lit everywhere. Angela loved candles.  
  
"Oh baby, this is beautiful. How did you do this without catching the whole hotel on fire?" Angela asked.  
  
"I asked the Janitor if he would keep an eye on the candles." Shawn said.  
  
Angela laughed.  
  
"I have to know, why all of this, I mean I know this is special, but its only our first time." Angela said.  
  
"Well actually, this was just to ask you something and to help you say yes." Shawn said.  
  
"Well what is it?" Angela said impatiently.  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to try and have a baby." Shawn asked nervously.  
  
Angela was just frozen at the thought. Kids? She didn't want kids yet; she was barely an adult herself. She didn't know how to tell Shawn, I mean he has wanted kids for forever. She didn't know what to say, her lips just wouldn't move.  
  
"Well?" Shawn was panicking.  
  
Angela just stood there.  
  
Authors note: I hope you liked this! Please review! I usually do new chapters every 1-2 weeks just incase you were wondering. Also I wanted to reveal to you my ideas for this story. First off, this story is far from ending. I'm going to act as if it's a real show. Each chapter is like an episode. There will also be seasons. There will be 15-20 chapters in each season. I will let you know when there are season finales/premiers! I hope you all will continue reading this story, and thanks to all my reviews! I love them all! That's what keeps this story alive! 


	5. The smell of babies Part 2

Angela and Shawn  
  
This is a spin off of the story by Alaina. Her story is called The Continuing Lives of Boy Meets World. The story I am writing is about the lives of Shawn and Angela. Will they get married? Kids? Find out in the story.  
  
Chapter 5-The smell of babies (Part 2)  
  
Previously on Angela and Shawn:  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to try and have a baby." Shawn asked nervously.  
  
Angela was just frozen at the thought. Kids? She didn't want kids yet; she was barely an adult herself. She didn't know how to tell Shawn, I mean he has wanted kids for forever. She didn't know what to say, her lips just wouldn't move.  
  
"Well?" Shawn was panicking.  
  
Angela just stood there.  
  
"Shawn...I..." Angela didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"I just don't think...that I..."  
  
"Go ahead and say it..."  
  
"Shawn I'm sorry...I want to be married for a little while before I have kids. I want to be able to go on vacations and have the house to our selves before having kids. I'm just not ready..." Angela could see the disappointment in Shawn's eyes.  
  
"So when do you want kids?" Shawn asked.  
  
"I don't know...maybe in five years?"  
  
"Five years?" Shawn was shocked.  
  
"Yes around that time."  
  
"I need a breather." Shawn left the room before Angela could say a word.  
  
"Shawn wait!" Tears began to gather in Angela's eyes.  
  
"What's the matter, Shawn?" Cory said to Shawn.  
  
"Nothing..." Shawn said bluntly.  
  
"Oh now come on, who better to talk to than your own best friend?"  
  
"Well if you must know, I'm having problems with Angela..." Shawn filled up a glass of whine.  
  
"You guys are having trouble already? It's your wedding night." Cory was puzzled.  
  
"Well we are having a disagreement about our future."  
  
"Is she trying to get you to move, because I refuse to..." Cory was interrupted.  
  
"It's nothing like that. It's just that I want to have kids soon and she wants to wait a few years." Shawn said.  
  
"Oh, is that all?"  
  
"What do you mean 'Is that all'? She wants to wait a while before we make a miracle like you and Topanga did. I want that now. I don't want to be too old and I don't know, I just want what you and Topanga have." Shawn's voice got softer.  
  
"Shawn, what about what you and Angela have. It's always been about Topanga and me but were two different couples, we are naturally going to want different things. Shawny, you would be doing the best thing if you went back to Angela and let her have it her way." Cory put a hand on Shawn's shoulder.  
  
"I guess your right. The last thing Angela needs is a forceful husband. I guess we can wait a few years before we have kids." Shawn said with a half smile.  
  
"Maybe you should go and tell Angela that?"  
  
"Ah, I guess your right. I'll be back." Shawn runs back to Him and Angela's room.  
  
Shawn walked into a half open room to see a crying Angela.  
  
"Knock, Knock..." Shawn said.  
  
"Hi." Angela barely looked at Shawn.  
  
"Look baby I did some thinking and I talked with Cory and I realized that you were right..."  
  
"You talked with Cory?" Angela asked.  
  
"Yeah, he gave me some good advice!"  
  
"Shawn is that what you are going to do the rest of our lives, have Cory help you every step of the way?" Angela began to get angry.  
  
"Well no, I'm just new at this and..." Shawn was interrupted.  
  
"Shawn, this is your marriage, not Cory's...you're going to have to clean up your own messes."  
  
"I know and I realize that, but I really didn't know what to do and..." Shawn is interrupted.  
  
"Shawn just get out and come back in when you are ready for a real marriage!" Angela yells at him.  
  
Shawn slowly but surely gets out of the room and shuts the door. They are both leaning on each side of the door. Finally Angela opens the door to let Shawn back in, and they start to kiss passionately and then Angela kicks the door shut and gets back to finally kissing Shawn. Shawn stops her.  
  
"Wait a minute, I thought you were mad at me." Shawn was confused.  
  
"Not as mad as I would be if I ever lost you..." She looks deeply in his eyes and then they start to kiss. Shawn turns the lights out and they hop into bed.  
  
Authors note: Sorry that it has been forever since I have made a new episode, I was terribly busy during the school year, but now I'm back with more episodes of Angela and Shawn. Be sure to catch the next episode of Angela and Shawn in a week or two.  
  
Next Episode: The Honeymoon-Angela and Shawn go to paradise for their honeymoon, but things go wrong as they try to enjoy their celebration of their marriage. 


End file.
